marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hawley
|gender = Female |title = Councilwoman |affiliation = World Security Council |movie = The Avengers Captain America: The Winter Soldier |comic = The Avengers Adaptation Captain America: Civil War Prelude Black Widow Prelude |actor = Jenny Agutter |status = Alive}} Hawley is a member of the World Security Council and one of the prime overseers of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operations. Biography World Security Council Councilwoman Hawley is a British member of the World Security Council. During Loki's campaign for world domination, Hawley and her fellow council members favored the idea of utilizing Phase 2 as a defense over the Avengers Initiative, bringing her at odds with Nick Fury.The Avengers Chitauri Invasion ]] She supported the decision to nuke New York City during the Battle of New York, though this ultimately failed when Iron Man redirected the missile to the Chitauri battle fleet in outer space, effectively ending the invasion. Project Insight Hawley continued to serve on the Council after the Battle of New York. Following the battle, Hawley and the rest of the council coordinated with Alexander Pierce and Nick Fury to develop a stronger role for S.H.I.E.L.D.. To that end, they created Project Insight. Shortly before the launch of Project Insight, Hawley was replaced and impersonated by Black Widow, who needed access to the Triskelion and Pierce.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Discussion with Thaddeus Ross After the Clash of the Avengers, Thaddeus Ross arranged a meeting with the World Security Council, asking them for resources so he could bring in Natasha Romanoff. He believes that Romanoff helped Steve Rogers escape. Hawley was surprised by Ross' decision, claiming that Romanoff had saved her life during the HYDRA Uprising and fought against Captain America, as evidenced by a newspaper. Ross tried to persuade her, but she denied all his affirmations, believing they were not strong evidence. Hawley even challenged him to change her opinion about Romanoff. The two moved to the conference room, where Ross revealed to Hawley information about Romanoff's past, extracted from S.H.I.E.L.D. files. She was surprised to find out that the Red Room was more than a legend, but still believed that Romanoff was innocent. Ross told Hawley about the Ambush in Odessa and Romanoff's mission to monitor Tony Stark, claiming to be the starting point in her superhero life.Black Widow Prelude Abilities To be added Facilities *'Triskelion': To be added Relationships Allies *World Security Council **Rockwell † **Yen † **Singh † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Impersonator *Thaddeus Ross Enemies *Loki † *Chitauri *HYDRA **Gideon Malick † - Former Ally **Alexander Pierce † - Former Ally Trivia *In the comics, Pamela Hawley was a British nurse who dated Nick Fury during World War II and died during a German bombing raid of London. Behind the Scenes *Cassandra McCormick was a stunt double for Jenny Agutter in the role of Councilwoman Hawley. References External Links * Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:World Security Council Members Category:Politicians Category:Comics Characters